


Wild

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Relationships: Tech E. Coyote/Rev Runner
Kudos: 10





	Wild

It was a normal day in Acmetropolis or what is considered normal in Acmetropolis. Mastermind had escaped from prison and was now trying to have the system of one of Acmetropolis' largest laboratories in her possession. Her plan was to put a virus in the system that would be transferred to all Acmetropolis computers and other electronic devices and then move on to the major leagues, the world. The Loonatics were trying to keep that from happening.

The 6 were fighting with everything. On the lower floor, Ace, Danger, Slam and Lexi were responsible for arresting the "babies" of the "crazy airship head" (nickname courtesy of Danger Duck); On the fourth floor, Rev was in charge of eliminating the virus, since he with his super-speed would do it faster than Tech; On the second floor, Tech was struggling with Mastermind.

-Do you think I will not take revenge on you?-Mallory says with an expression of superiority before switching to an expression full of anger-You ruined my plans 3 times, you broke several of my babies, you put me in a prison full of muskets without Access to technology, you ruined my image in the scientific world, because of you I look like this-With every word she got more and more angry -YOU RUINED MY LIFE! -Then it's that, she smiled-Now it's my turn to return the please, taking away the things you love most, your intelligence, your prestige in the world of science, your dear friends Loonatics and your beautiful and lovely bird-

\- How do you know? - Tech says with red cheeks.

-We were partners in the university laboratory, remember? -The human laughs-The mangy dog by chance of life began to order more "Lightning Sandwiches" after they hired a young and tender high school student lover of science as a delivery boy-She says sarcastically-And they say you're a genius, hahaha you even had a picture of him on the desk and another one on the locker, hahaha don't tell me it was because you were good friends. I see that you have not yet declared, that is simply pathetic and ironic, the coyote in love with the roadrunner-

\- Shut up ballhead! - The coyote says angry - You don't know anything about him or me-

Mallory laughs-I know you're a dirty beast and it's time for everyone to know especially that Rev hahahaha-

Tech takes advantage of the fact that she is distracted laughing and with her powers attracts a metal bar and rolls it around Mastermind, leaving her immobilized.

\- Damn mangy dog! -

-Don't you dare to touch him one feather! - Tech says furiously when he manages to neutralize Mastermind. Then the Tech communicator rings.

-Loonatics-That was Rev's voice, nobody could confuse the cheerful tone of his voice-I did it guys, the virus went away-

Tech smiles and says-Well done Rev, Ace I have neutralized Mastermind-

-Excellent guys, come here to lock her up in prison-

The communication ends and the coyote turns to see the human-Did you say that I had ruined your plans 3 times? Now they are 4 times-

When the Loonatics met on the first floor they realized that someone was missing.

\- Where is Rev? - Ace said confused causing the laughter of the human.

\- I forgot to mention that I left everything ready in case someone stopped the virus? I did not do it but how forgetful I am, hahahaha

-What did you do? -All Loonatics, especially the green, saw her angrily.

-Nothing-She says unimportant and then smile-I just left him stuck to the ground unable to move with a laser pointing at him, which should be turned on in about 4 minutes with 52 seconds.

-You're a...-

-Genius? I know-

-Tech go for Rev, we'll take care of her and the scrap of her robots-says the team leader and the team's genius nods.

The coyote ran to where Rev was supposed to be trapped. When he reached the fourth floor, it took 60 seconds for the laser to turn on. 54 seconds when he saw Rev caught in a kind of jelly.

-Rev!-The coyote shouted to his best friend.

-Tech! I'm glad to see you!-The roadrunner shouted excitedly-I tried to move my molecules to pass this jelly but it didn't work, I can't move so my speed is useless, it seems she knew that I would be the one It would take care of stopping the virus-Quickly says Rev.

-It seems that you are substance will not leave without a solvent-says Tech trying to remove the jelly with his hands -Then the only thing left to do is stop the laser-Says the coyote while he starts to handle the laser controls. With 10 seconds left, Tech decided that there was only one option left. The coyote was placed in front of the roadrunner.

-Tech What are you doing? Are you crazy-

-I remind you Rev that I can regenerate myself-The coyote turns and smiles this will only hurt a little- "Or so I hope" thought something nervous.

-Tech no ...- Rev did not finish talking because the lightning shot and the coyote disintegrated with it always happened.

After a few minutes his teammates came to help. When they managed to get the sprinter out of the jelly, he ran to the almost complete coyote.

-Tech, are you all right? Does something hurt? I'm a fool, of course something hurts, this is my fault ...- The sprinter was going to keep talking when the coyote's hand grabbed his beak.

-I'm fine Rev, I get used to this regeneration-He releases the peak of Rev and is hugging him.

-Thanks for saving me but never do something like that again, that was dangerous and stupid-

-Rev? Are you crying? -

-I thought I lost you, I don't know what I would do without you-

Tech smiled sympathetically and hugged Rev back.

(...)

When the Loonatics arrived at the barracks, they noticed that the team's genius (nerd according to Danger) was dizzy. Tech could hardly stand up, he tripped awkwardly until Rev got to his side and ran Tech's arm over his shoulders in an attempt to take him to the couch to rest.

-All good Doc? -Asked the leader concerned about the welfare of his partner and friend -You don't look good-

\- Will it be any effect of that strange ray? - Lexi says.

-I don't think so- Tech says as he sits on the couch -I'm just a little tired, that's all-

Ace nods very not convinced with that answer-Well I guess it's normal, it's been a long week and we all need a break so to bed Loonatics, especially you Doc, we need that brain of yours in conditions-

All Loonatics nod and go to their rooms, except Rev and Tech.

\- Do you need help? - Rev says with a beautiful smile.

-I think so, thanks- says Tech with a small smile and then lean on Rev.

Their rooms were at the end of the hall opposite each other. Rev opened the Tech door as he knew his memory password and helped him walk to his bed, which was covered with papers, metal parts, gears, and the odd piece of cable.

-Could you stand a minute? -

-Yes I think so-

-Okay- Rev says to delicately leave Tech and started tidying up the room, in less than 1 second the bed was clean and ready to be used -You can't sleep on all those things or your back will hurt even more, and it will See that it hurts a lot, right? Are you sure it's just tired? Do you need anything else? A pillow? A glass of water? Milk and cookies? Music to sleep? Little Star Where are you? I want to see you ...- Rev was going to keep talking but Tech held his beak.

-Thanks but I need nothing more than rest and SILENCE, much SILENCE-

Rev nods vigorously and helps Tech go to bed-Good night Tech-

-Good night Rev, Rev? -

-Yes?-

-Are you wearing perfume? -

-No, why? -

-You smell delicious-

Rev blushed, he was going to answer Tech but he was already asleep, Rev gave him a kiss on the forehead before yawning and going to his room.

(...)

The next morning Ace, Lexi and Slam, still in pajamas, entered the kitchen and sat at the table when Rev. appeared at the door.

-Good morning-Rev says when entering.

-Good morning -The three heroes say but Slam noticed something.

-Hahahaha-Laughing Slam-Rev yu look fummy (Rev you look funny) -

-Wow Rev! What happened to you? You are covered with seeds-

-And you're all messy-Lexi says with some grace -You look worse than Tech in the morning when he doesn't drink his coffee-

Rev was pouring a glass of juice-Well when I woke up ...-

Flashback

Rev woke up, got out of bed and headed for the door. The door opens and Rev sees a large mound of seeds that almost completely covered the door.

-Meep meep ha ha-Say Rev with sarcasm in his voice-What fun guys, they just lacked a sign of "Free seeds for roadrunners" -Rev begins to get the seeds out of the way when he feels something -What is this? -He asked curious Rev and then see that it was a rope-But that-By mistake the cinch-Aaa ...- Rev ended up hanging upside-They must be joking-The roadrunner began to swing from left to right until the leather broke and as result landed on the seeds, being covered with these and with the clothes untidy.

End flashback

-And that was what happened to me-The laughs of the rabbits and the Tasmanian devil filled the kitchen-Guys do not laugh, I had to take about 15kg of seeds from the door of my room-

-I'm sorry Rev-Say Ace-Who was responsible? -

-I would like to know that myself-

At that moment, Danger Duck enters and the 4 Loonatics stare at him with a frown.

-If you are seeing me like that because of the bathroom, I already told you that I am sorry, but in my defense I did not know that those sponges that grew with water could have that size-

-What? - Ace says confused-No, we talked about the Rev incident-

-Rev? -Danger says to see Rev-Wow! Did you bathe with seeds instead of water or what? -

-Somebody made a joke on Rev. Wouldn't it have been you? -Lexi says.

-I'm offended that you say that- Danger says indignantly-If I had done it, I would have used paint instead of seeds-

-Well if it was none of you, who was it? -Asked curious Rev-I don't think it was Tech-

\- Talking about the Doc, where did he go? -

-Yesterday I was very tired-Lexi says -Maybe and fell asleep-

-Here it is important to check my innocence-says the duck-We all go to the meeting room to see the security cameras-

In the meeting room 5 of 6 Loonatics were gathered to see the hologram of the previous night in the projector  
where usually they were the image of they boss,  
Zadavia  
and thus be able to see who was the cause of that.

In the hologram you could see the hall at 3am, Tech's door opened and he left. The coyote carried tools and materials in his arms, he left those things in front of Rev's door and began building the trap where Rev had fallen. When he finished it he left and returned with a 15kg bag of bird seeds and dropped them in front of Rev's door, after that he returned to his room.

\- Was it the Doc? - Ace says surprised.

-I see it and I don't believe it. Why?-Rev-Tech says it's not about making such jokes, not to my less-

-Wait-The yellow rabbit says -I will play the video again to see if we see anything strange in it-

The video is replayed to the part where the coyote looks at the camera and Ace for the video.

-Look ag thaft! (Look at that!) - Says Slam-His eidyes luuc weird (His eyes look weird) -

-Slam is right-Lexi says watching the video with attention-His pupils are very dilated and somewhat elongated-

-It is obvious what happens here-Danger says attracting the eyes of his colleagues in the process-The Doc wears contact lenses-Everyone looked at him with the face of "are you stupid or have you paid to be?" - What? It is very reasonable-

At that moment comes a sleeping Tech-Good morning guys-He yawns-Why didn't you tell me there was a meeting? -

-Don't play the idiot! -Danger says -We know your secret, sir, I wear contact lenses and set traps at night-

-What? - Tech says confused -What are you talking about duck? -

-I'm not talking about anything Tech, if that is your real name-

-Hey Doc, there is something we want you to see-

The boys show the hologram to Tech and he is surprised.

-Could you explain what Doc was? -Said the team leader rabbit.

-I did that- The coyote says surprised and then see Rev and Rev nods -I don't remember anything, all I remember is that Rev left me in my room last night and then everything is blurry, Rev I'm so sorry-

-Don't worry-The roadrunner says with a compassionate voice-There must be a logical explanation-

-Maybe he's sleepwalking-says Lexi and everyone but Danger agrees with her.

-But I never presented sleepwalking symptoms before-

-It may be because of fatigue Tech-Says Rev to later scold his friend -You always stay late in the laboratory and then continue working in your room, you should take some time for yourself -Then Rev's voice becomes softer -That's harmful to your health, promise me you're going to rest please, yes? -

The coyote that was with the ears drooped by the scolding of the roadrunner-Rev I ...- Tech sighs when he sees the bird in the eyes -Ok Rev, today I will sleep earlier-

-Thanks! - Rev says with a beautiful smile -Well guys I'm going to take a shower, I'm getting tired of being covered with seeds-

-Well that solves everything -Danger says -Can we watch the video in which Rev falls into the trap-

-On my death body!-Rev says from the bathroom-I'm about to finish so you can't think of touching that hologram, you don't want to see me angry, Duck-

-Heavens, the one with the super-ear here is supposed to be the rabbit!-The duck says with a frown-Can we eat anything at least? Starving-

After all that morning uproar, the superheroes began to eat their breakfast at the kitchen table. Everything was as usual but we had one thing that caught everyone's attention, that thing was that Tech ate or rather devoured more of the account, the coyote realized that all his teammates were watching him and decided to ask.

-What?-He spoke with his mouth full causing some food to escape from his mouth.

The rest of the Loonatics shook their heads and decided to continue eating in silence.

(...)

Tech and Rev were in the lab at this time because Tech wanted to see some reactions before lunch. The idea was that both would be seeing how to create substances that could neutralize the skills of certain villains in combat long enough to handcuff or lock them up; Although there were necklaces, bracelets and power neutralizing cells, they could not be used in combat since they required more contact than they could have fighting, especially with villains with whom the contact plays against you. That would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that Rev noticed that his best friend was somewhat strange today.

-Rev Where is the pipette? -

-Tech you have it in your hand-

-Really?-Says the coyote confused and then see the pipette in his hand -Oh yes, I have it-

-Are you all right? -She says worried Rev-This is the third time you ask something like that-

-Yes Rev, I'm fine. Now could you pass me a glass of bohemia? -

-Sure-Rev says happily as he ran to the bookshelf on the other side of the room, Rev stood on tiptoe and started jumping until he took the bohemian glass that was very high and ran back-Here you ...- Rev He stopped talking when he saw that he was doing Tech-Tech! -He shouted the roadrunner while snatching the ammonia bottle from his hand -You went crazy or you're suicidal and I didn't know! -

-What is your problem? -The coyote says confused.

-My problem? What is YOUR problem? - The roadrunner says hysterical - You were about to mix bleach with ammonia-

\- Bleach with ammonia? - Tech says surprised - Oh shit! Rev that mix ...-

-That mixture generates very toxic vapors that can damage our airways. That substance is highly explosive, so spontaneous fires could occur-

-But what the hell is wrong with me -He says clutching his head -I think I need a break-

-What do you think if we see my room and play something? -

-What ... what do you think of it? -Says the coyote nervously "Calm down Tech, he doesn't refer to THAT kind of games".

\- It occurred to me to go play that new zombie slaughter video game, "Walking Dead: Z War" - Rev says winking - We always make a good team both together -

-Yes we do it-says Tech and they both smile-Come on those zombies will not die alone, although in theory they are already dead-

Both played all morning until Danger (according to him, the one in charge of announcing to the happy couple that it was time to eat) went to announce that everyone would go to the pizzeria to eat lunch. It was the same pizzeria of the bio-parasite incident, the pizza was delicious and they also had a 75% discount.

(...)

The Loonatics were in the pizzeria waiting "quietly" for the waiter to arrive. On the biggest table in the room were: Danger complaining, Lexi scolding Danger for complaining, Slam and Ace talking calmly and Tech and Rev commenting how great they were to kill zombies in a video game. When the waiter arrived with a smile he asked them the classic question of "What are they going to order?" The heroes ordered a total of 25 pizzas and 2 baskets of french fries, this thanks to Slam's great appetite and apparently also from Tech.

-I understand that you have ordered pizza with meat-The coyote roadrunner says -But since when do you like pizza with seeds of birdseed, flax, sunflower and oatmeal? -

-They are not for me, they are for you-

-For me?-

-Yes, you haven't been eating much -The coyote says with concern in his voice -You should eat more so I ordered those pizzas so when they arrive eat them-

-Okay Daddy Tech-Says Rev making the other Loonatics laugh -Can I stay up late Daddy? -

-Hey! -It says indignantly Tech-I only care about your health as you do with me, there are also a few differences between your father and me-

-But if you are the same -Danger says laughing -You are crazy, you care about Rev, you have that obsession with inventions, you hate each other to death and if you keep eating like at breakfast, you will have the same belly, hahahaha just missing the ridiculous braces-

-I can't believe that I say this but-Lexi says laughing-That was funny duck-

-I admit it too-Ace says with a laugh.

\- Fummy duck(Funny duck) - Says Slam crying with laughter- Tech ik Rev's fadther's twinkg(Tech is Rev's father's twin) -

All the Loonatics except the coyote let out a laugh -You are so funny guys hahaha-Tech says sarcastically -You should be comedians instead of heroes-

-Oh come on Tech! hahaha-says Rev laughing-It was just a joke, after all we are among friends hahaha-

After a few minutes the order arrived they began to eat, it seemed that Slam and Tech had a kind of competition to see who ate more pizza, a competition that Tech was winning with honors. Tech was eating 3 slices at a time while trying to get Rev to eat more. The coyote insisted until the roadrunner ate 3 whole pizzas and a basket of chips over lunch, of course this was nothing compared to what he ate. If that lunch had been a competition, Tech would have won since he ate 11 pizzas of meat, the second place would have been Slam who ate 8 normal pizzas, the third place would have been Rev with 3 pizzas with seeds of birdseed, flax, sunflower and oatmeal and a basket of chips, and the fourth place would have been a draw, Lexi ate a carrot pizza just like Ace and Danger ate a regular pizza, all 3 shared a basket of chips.

(...)

The rest of the day went relatively normal, there was no mission so the heroes had a day off. Lexi decided to go to the mall to buy new clothes and accessories; Slam went to see a wrestling tournament in the city stadium; Ace decided to spend the day trained with the guardian's sword; Danger was in the living room watching the "Misty Breeze" marathon; Rev planned to go shopping with Lexi but decided that it was better to watch his best friend rest properly because he was acting strange, and finally Tech was in his laboratory finishing his last invention with the help of Rev.

-Here you have your wrench-Rev was getting the tool to Tech but when he was going to take it he started sniffing Rev-What do you do? -

Tech ignored Rev and continued sniffing -Your aroma is delicious, exquisite-

The roadrunner blushed and somewhat uncomfortable separated from the coyote and said.

-You have no more screws, I'm going for more! -The roadrunner ran to the bookshelf.

Rev took more of the account trying to calm down while thinking "What happens to Tech? I think the fatigue affected him more than the account"

Tech wakes up from the trance and blushes "But what the hell is wrong with me. Not even a dog to be sniffing, although in theory I am a type of canine but that is not the point"

When the roadrunner returned, the coyote apologized and the roadrunner said "it didn't matter." The day ended quite normal.

(...)

The next morning the whole team woke up with the shout of Rev.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH! -

Everyone went as fast as possible to the team sprinter's room, Tech opened the red triangle door so the team could enter the room. The Loonatics saw Rev tempering while sitting on his bed and around him were small animals such as mice, rats, birds and even a lizard, all of them dead.

-What the hell happened here?-Ace says furious and confused at the same time that Lexi tried not to vomit.

-Whu cound have causied this killifng? (Who could have caused this killing?) - Slam says with disgust in his voice.

Tech goes to Rev and helps him out of bed - Are you okay? -

Rev just nods and then whispers-Why me? -

-This was done by a beast -Danger says -And it seems to be a gift-

-Gift?-Rev says as he hugs Tech more for protection. "Since when dead animals are a gift?"

-I don't know -Danger says-I thought it was better to say that to say "It's a threat and it means you're next" -Slam hits the back of Danger's head -Au! -

-Thanks Slam-says Tech trying to calm Rev-Neglect Rev everything will be fine, surely we left some window open and those cats that you feed them wanted to thank you with these animals-Tech caresses the feathers of the head from Rev-I will put one of my babies to clean for you-

-Thanks Tech-Say Rev resting his head on the chest of the coyote.

-Why don't you take a bath to relax Rev?-Ace says trying to get close to Rev but before he could touch it something strange happened, Tech showed Ace's fangs until the rabbit pulled his hand away from the bird. The roadrunner realized that but thought he had seen badly. He went to bathe and the Loonatics to get dressed so he could have breakfast.

(...)

On the kitchen table were the Loonatics quietly having breakfast, which would have been normal but we told the fact that Tech was eating with his hands, he threw the bacon and eggs in his mouth, even Slam used covered when eating. Tech stopped eating to talk to Rev with his mouth full.

-You don't plan to eat?-The coyote asked the roadrunner, throwing a piece of bacon in the process to the roadrunner's face.

-I'm not very hungry after today- Rev says while removing the piece of bacon from his face.

-You should eat more-says Tech with a voice of authority.

-I'm not hungry, I'm really fine- Rev says smiling -I'm fine dad-

-Eat-Says the coyote with a raised voice.

-Excuse me? -

-Eat-

-You know what?-Rev says moving the plate of corn flakes away from him-I think I lost my appetite-Rev says when he stands up from the chair-Bon appetit-The roadrunner says as he gets up from the chair and leaves the place.

-I'm not done talking!- Says the coyote furiously as he gets up from the table to follow the bird.

The Loonatics look at each other-What's wrong with that coyote?-The duck says and then sips his juice.

-Should we do something Ace?-Asked the rabbit.

-I don't know Lexi, I think it's better to solve it they I say they are best friends and that-The rabbit says-We should investigate what happened to Rev today, I didn't mean anything to not alter it but there were claw marks on the door-

-But firsd lests eat (But first let's eat) -The Tasmanian devil says cutting his pancakes.

Meanwhile in the hall, the roadrunner and the coyote were arguing.

-Hey, I'm not done talking! Come back here!-

-Well, I did finish talking -said Rev to keep walking to his room -You should sleep, maybe that's how you go, idiot-

-You don't talk to me like that, roadrunner!-Tech shouted and then took Rev's wrist hard.

Rev opened his eyes surprised by the action of his friend-Tech? -Sur whispers trying to loosen the grip of the coyote -You are hurting me-

-You will know who is in charge-

-It hurts-says the roadrunner in pain.

The coyote opens his eyes when he realizes what he was doing and releases the wrist of the roadrunner-Rev I ...-

-I have to go-says Rev running to his room, blocking the door.

-I'm an idiot, I'm a great idiot-says Tech with tears in his eyes-Shit! -

(...)

Ace, Danger, Lexi and Slam were watching security cameras to see what happened last night. The rooms did not have cameras inside you for obvious reasons of privacy, for that reason the team could only see the hologram of the corridor. They advanced the hologram until it was indicated at 04:43 a.m., at that time none of the Loonatics was awake so it was strange to see a silhouette move through the darkness of the halls. This silhouette came out of the open window of the hallway and seemed to be walking on all fours in a stealthy manner.

-What is that? -Lexi asked when she saw the silhouette.

-It doesn't look good but it looks like an animal-Says Ace-And a pretty big one-

\- Puppy? (Puppy?) - Slam says.

-Puppy? Are you blind? That thing is a BEAST! - Danger says in an exaggerated way.

\- Calm down duck you have to keep watching this-Says Ace-Wait, what is that thing doing?

After saying that, everyone looked towards the hologram with greater attention. The beast (as Danger had nicknamed it) was sniffing as it moved quietly to the door of Rev's room, the silhouette tore the door a little before moving one of its front legs to the right and as a result the door "opened" "to that side. The beast entered the sprinter's room and then left, the beast repeated this action about 16 times, same number as the number of dead animals. The beast placed the door in its original place, then quickly left the place by jumping out the window.

-That must have some kind of telekinesis to be able to move the door like this-Ace says watching the hologram carefully-Although I don't understand why he would take dead animals to Rev's room-

-That creature was sniffing for what we know that it was not a coincidence that he entered the room of Rev-Lexi says -And if his intention is to eat it! -She says alarmed and worried -Can not eat Rev, he is my best friend! He's the only one who knows about fashion here! -

-Hey! I also know how to fashion!-

-Are you kidding? You made it very clear that neither you nor Ace know about fashion when we went to the Apocazons island-

-It's obvious that you're jealous that I looked better than you with your clothes-

-Danger, youuk an ugfy woman (Danger, you were an ugly woman) -

-You see? Everyone thinks just like me-

-So I have ass to wear tight pants-

-Loonatics attention! -Ace says calling the attention of his team -This is serious, our friend could be in danger and the boss went to an intergalactic congress for 2 months and a half-

-What will we do now? -Lexi says worried -That thing will be eaten to Rev and then to us-

-GUA WHA GUA! -Cried Slam-I don't wam to hem tou eat Rev (I don't want he to eat Rev) -

\- Stop crying big man! - Danger says tired of the cry of Slam - That beast will not eat Rev! In fact it is obvious what that beast is up to-

-Then enlighten us Sherlock-says the leader of the Loonatics sarcastically-What is he up to then?-

-As I said it is obvious-says the duck egocentrically-He wants to mate with Rev, make him his-

The yellow, violet and pink Loonatics looked at the orange before letting out a laugh.

-Hahahaha but what are you saying Danger-The yellow rabbit says -That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard-

-Hahaha yous are an idouta (You are an idiot) -The Tasmanian devil says laughing.

-Yes, that makes you think that hahaha-says the pink rabbit.

-Think it makes a lot of sense-The duck says-He didn't touch a feather to Rev and gave to him 16 "gifts" -

-Danger those were not gifts, surely it is as you said before a threat-Lexi says-In addition many species of primitive predators put all their prey in one place-

-Laugh all you want, then we'll see who laughs last-

At that moment an alarm sounded telling Acmetropolis heroes that a crime was happening.

-No time for laughter Loonatics we have work! -

-What about the nerdy couple? They argued-says the duck-The mad scientist just went to get food from the refrigerator and growled at us all, and the female nerd has not left his room or for lunch-

-They are professionals, they know the work is first-Ace says before turning on his communicator-Doc, Rev we have work-

(...)

The Loonatics arrived at the crime scene, the crime was nothing new or original: a simple bank robbery. The problem was that he had hostages to a first grade class who had visited the city bank to understand the concepts of money and their teacher, a 58-year-old woman.

The plan was as follows: Slam and Ace would distract the thief; Danger had to teleport inside the bank along with Lexi and Rev in order to find the children and the teacher (who was now fainted by stress) to get them out of there safe; Tech would finally deploy the trap that would catch the thief all at once.

Everything went according to plan, Rev was taking the teacher who had had a kind of panic attack to the nearest hospital while the rest of the Loonatics "did the easy thing": calm the children. The children were healthy and safe ... but they kept crying.

-Someone Stop them! -Danger yelled desperately while covering his ears -I'm going crazy! -

Tech, Ace, Slam and Lexi covered their ears -Ayyy you at least have no super-ear! -The rabbit shouted in pain -I don't feel my ears! -

-My ears hurdt! (My ears hurt!) -

-Lex do something! -

-Why me?! -

-You are a girl and you have that "maternal sense" or whatever! -

-That's sexist! -The rabbit says sore but furious at the same time -I never managed to silence a child when working as a nanny! -

-You're a lousy girl! Do you know that right?! -

-And you're a macho idiot! Cave duck!-

-Shut up, you two too!-The coyote shouted-My ears are going to bleed!-

The screams of the children grew louder after each scream of the heroes.

-Guys, keep silent, you just make them cry more!-Ace shouted.

The children cried and cried until the sprinter of the group that had just arrived approached them, got at their height and began to sing a lullaby in a soft and affectionate way. Little by little, the children fell silent and went from having sad faces to big smiles.

-Quiet, now you are safe, that bad man can no longer harm you-Says Rev smiling-Now follow the policemen to go with your parents home and do not worry about your teacher, she is just a little tired, okay? -

-YES, Miss REV!-All the children with smiles said at the same time and then ran away.

-Miss?-Rev asked confused and then laughed-Hahaha, it's fine that I'm something feminine, and sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between the genus of the birds and all that, but seriously, Miss?Hahaha-Then the roadrunner turns to see his friends.

The Loonatics saw their sprinter friend with their mouths open still in amazement and the coyote did not take his eyes off him at the same time as some drool fell from his mouth.

-Is something wrong guys?-Rev asked with some shyness about the way they were watching.

-How are you so good with children? -

-Oh! That?-The roadrunner says cheerfully-Towards that with Rip all the time he was scraping his knees when he tried to run down the stairs-The roadrunner shrugs-Advantages of being the older brother I guess- At that moment Rev feels a tug on the bottom of his suit. He looks down and sees a little girl about 5-6 years old with a daisy in her little hands. The roadrunner bends down to live up to the small-Hello beautiful, do you need anything? -

The girl gives the daisy to Rev and kisses his cheek - Thanks Rev! The violet lord, the yellow lord did nothing; Mrs. Rabbit and Mr. Silly Duck were screaming a lot and Mr. Dog was very scary, but you, you are amazing!-

-Mr. Dog?-Rev asked, enduring laughter.

The girl nods and points to Tech-That green dog with a weird face-

Tech comes out of his "trance" to answer-I'm a coyote not a dog-says Tech-Both are canines but it's not the same-

-Bad dog-says the girl, sticking out her tongue.

After that, Rev smiled at her-Thank you for the flower-he says as he kisses the girl's forehead, she lets out an excited laugh and runs away.

-She told me Mrs.-Lexi says-She added about 20 years at my age Do I look so old? -

-In fact now that you mention it ...- Danger was going to continue but Lexi interrupted him.

-Oh you shut up Mr. silly duck-

-Well I do not complain-says Ace-Lord yellow is not bad-

-Lourd Violet either (Lord Violet either) -Slam says nodding -Don't lou thimk "Mrs. Rev"? (Don't you think "Miss Rev"?) -

-I don't know, I don't know- Rev says following the joke on Slam -I at least have a fan who gives me things-

-In fact you have two, do not forget about the fan who wants to mate with you and I am not referring to this -He says whispering the latter pointing secretly to Tech-I mean the one that brings you dead animals-

\- Mate with me? - Says confused Rev - Do you mean cats? -

-I don't mean ...- Before he could go on Ace covered his mouth.

-Don't listen to him Rev, you know that Danger always makes those jokes meaningless-

(...)

When the Loonatics arrived at the barracks, everyone left to do their own thing. Lexi invited Rev to her room. The roadrunner and the rabbit were sitting "Indian" on the floor talking quietly while drinking lemonade and eating popcorn.

-So ...- Curious says the rabbit while taking a popcorn-How is everything with Tech? -

Rev sighs-Being honest I don't know-He takes a sip of his drink before continuing-He has been acting very strange I don't know what's wrong with him-

-Surely it's just tired, you know he loves you so much-

-He loves me very much but not like I want him to do it-

-Rev trusts me, he loves you that way-Lexi says smiling-My ears listen to all kinds of things even some at night that I would have preferred not to listen-Suddenly the rabbit sees the wrist of the roadrunner -What happened to you in the wrist? -She asked worried.

Rev stiffened and unconsciously placed his hand on the wrist bandage. "I had forgotten that we took off our suits." Rev thought worried and then said-Nothing happened to me, it was just a blow-

-Show me then-Rev could not say no to his friend so he slowly took off the bandage. The roadrunner's wrist had an almost black purple color and nail marks ... no ... claw marks.

-Rev Who did this to you? -

-I don't know-Rev says with his eyes full of tears.

Lexi looks at his friend "Will that beast have done this?" Think the rabbit with concern "I better tell Ace, Rev can't know about the creature or he'll be scared."

The rabbit was immersed in her thoughts when they suddenly knocked on the door-1 minute-Lexi said standing up from the floor and going to open the door-Oh it's you-She says with a frown -What do you want Danger? -

-Yes, yes, whatever you say miss big ears-The duck says while entering the room-I knew you were here-He says when he saw Rev-Your boyfriend has behaved strangely-

\- Boyfriend? - Rev says confused-Don't tell me you mean Tech, Danger I told you we are friends, not boyfriends-

-Yes, yes, whatever -The duck says downplaying the details -I just came to tell you that the coyote behaves like a madman, he hasn't stopped exercising since we arrived more than 2 hours ago-

-That's not strange- The roadrunner says with a small smile-Tech loves doing math exercises-

-Who talked about math? -Danger says confused -I talk about brute force exercises like weightlifting-

-Tech lifting weights? -Lexi says funny -That's as weird as seeing you with a book in your hands-

-Very funny rabbit but if you don't believe me, come and see for yourself-

The roadrunner and the rabbit decided to follow the duck to the training room.

(...)

When they reached the training room they saw with their own eyes that what Danger was saying was true. The coyote was carrying weights and not just any weights, it was the weights that Slam used which weighed more than 500kg. The leader and strength of the Loonatics approached their friends who looked astonished.

-Can you believe it? He has been like this since we arrived-

-He isr carrunfing my heaverfest weights, nor can I with them sou loug (He is carrying my heaviest weights, nor can I with them so long) -

-Tech-Says the roadrunner gently causing the coyote to lift his ears to hear the voice better and then prepare his nose to sniff the air.

-Rev-Tech who had been concentrating on his task until then, threw aside the weights and went to where the roadrunner was-Rev it was nice to see you-He says looking down to see the bird in the eye, a few centimeters away from each other-I need your help on something, could you give me a hand? -he says winking.

-I'm sorry, I can't now-The roadrunner says with some pink cheeks-Lexi and I were about to watch a movie-

-Oh, come on! Do not tell me that I will have to hunt you and catch you to help me-He leans into the ear of the roadrunner and whispers-You know that coyotes like to hunt the roadrunners-

Rev pulls away from Tech pushing a little-No, I'm still mad at you for breakfast, or do you forget what happened in the hallway?

Tech growls quietly and says -You still don't know what your right place is? -

-My place?-

Yes your place as a dam-Rev opens his eyes surprised-Always depending on the others, always weak, always running away and running, typical in your clas...- Rev slaps Tech on the cheek and then runs away. Tech touches his cheek and says confused-What happened? -

-Don't you remember? -As Ace says and the coyote shakes his head-How strange-

-Well I refresh your memory -Danger says -You in a pathetic attempt at flirting you told Rev certain idiocy and he gave you a very clear "NO" when he slapped you-

-Rev? Not again-says Tech with despair-Now he will never speak to me again-

-Don't worry Tech-Lexi says with some pity for the coyote-Rev is a god's bread, I'm sure he'll forgive you-

-Between you and the beast the poor Rev does not have many options for a partner-

-Beast?-

-We don't talk about that with you because you were very tired and needed to rest -Ace says -But in the recording of the other day it wasn't cats that got into Rev's room, it was a creature that got through the window-

-That thing eat Rev (That thing wants to eat Rev) -

-Ace, Someone or something tore the wrist of Rev and he told me he doesn't know what it was-

Tech tensed, he knew that he had caused that wound.

-We will have to watch our friend for his safety-

(...)

Rev was in his room in bed thinking about his best friend and his strange behavior.

"Why Tech? Of all the people who could have treated me badly"Rev shrugged, hugging his knees. "I thought I had fallen in love with a sweet boy but it seems that I did it with a wild animal."

Rev's communicator turns on, he pulls his head between his knees so he can see who the call was from, the call was from his brother, the roadrunner dried his tears and decided to attend.

-Hello brother-Rev says with a small smile -How are you? Is school going well? -

-Hi Rev, well I got a 9 in math yesterday-says Rip-But are you? -

-What do you mean?-

-Rev it's obvious that you don't look good-

-You know me very well brother-Rev sighs-Yesterday I peeled with Tech-

-I ALWAYS knew that COYOTE would only cause PROBLEMS!-That was Ralph Runner's voice.

-Rev sweetness, are you okay? -And that was the voice of Harriet Runner -That coyote hurt you? -

-Hi Pa, hi Ma-Say Rev with a small smile-Don't worry he doesn't ... he didn't hurt me-

That was a lie, he had hurt him physically and emotionally.

-What happened? -Rip asked -I mean you are best friends, right? -

-Well for 2 days he has been acting strangely-Rev started talking, his parents and his brother listened attentively-He was exhausted so I took him to his room but he started sniffing me and telling me that "I smelled delicious "The next day at breakfast he ate more than he always eats, he always eats little because he is more focused on science than on his health. He may be a genius but he is an idiot - Rev says with some reproach in his voice - At lunch we went to a pizzeria and he ate 10 pizzas of meat and insisted that he ate more telling me that "I was thinner of the account "Or something like that, in the afternoon in his laboratory I was helping him and he sniffed again as if he were a ...-

-Dirty predator hunting its prey-says Ralph.

-No, I was going to say that as a puppy to its owner-

-Of course, if with puppy you mean coyote and with owner, dinner-

-Oh! -Harriet says with concern -My son is too sweet to be eaten-

-Ma, Pa let Rev follow-Says Rip-Follow brother-

-Okay today-Rev stopped and thought "I can't tell my parents that I woke up in a bed full of dead animals" -Let's say I woke up without much appetite so I didn't eat almost anything, Tech insisted rudely to do it, I told him that I was not hungry and we started to argue-Rev says sad-We even continued the fight in the hall, and when we returned from a mission, he started lifting weights for more than 2 hours and he would never lift weights or I would do anything that didn't involve science, then he started behaving weirdly with me-

-Weirdty?-

-Yes, he even called me "roadrunner" -

-So he finally showed his nature- Ralph said angrily -That coyote wants to eat you-

-Once again the cantaleta-says Rip.

-Dad-says seriously Rev-Tech does not want to eat me-

-Son look at the signs-Ralph starts counting on his fingers-Sniffs you to see your potential as a prey, he eats to transform that leftover energy into muscle and so it is easier to hunt you, he's trying to get you fat before he hunts you, he wants to be alone with you to eat freely-says Mr. Runner as an expert on the subject-Why do you think he wants you to have in his laboratory a place where nobody can hear you scream? -

-Pa, we are always alone in his laboratory and he has never tried to eat me-

-Then how do you explain the other-

-Well me ...- Rev sighs-I don't know-

-Son is obvious that he wants to devour you What other explanation would there be? -

-Maybe Tech likes Rev-Dice Rip to see that his family looked at him with a "What?" Face.

Ralph started to laugh-Don't be silly son-He stopped laughing to keep talking-How do you think of something like that? Those in his class do not "love" roadrunners-

-But everything indicates that- Says the youngest of the family Runner-Tech feeling attracted by the smell of Rev, Rev is a roadrunner and above a sprinter so he must eat much more than the average and he makes sure he eats what necessary-

-Now that you mention it-Harriet says to see Rev from top to bottom -You are very thin son, when you come home I will make you a great dinner-

-Don't worry honey that coyote will take care of Rev getting enough fat -Raph says with sarcasm -And then he will put sauce on his body, an apple in his mouth and put him in an oven at 260 ° C for 30 minutes-

-Mom my weight is very well-says Rev tired of the crazy theories of his family-Follow Rip-

-Okay-Rip says to keep saying his hypothesis-He eats protein and trains to look better for Rev and if he acts dominant against Rev it must be because he wants Rev to see how "so macho he can be" -

Rev blushed and his face turned a deep red "It will be true what my brother says" thought the roadrunner.

Rev's door sounds-I'm sorry I have to go, then we talk-

-If you're still alive-Whispers Ralph.

Rev rolls his eyes and after saying goodbye he stood up and went to open the door.

-Rev I would like to apologize for being an idiot, I have not felt very well, I know it is not an excuse but-Says the nervous coyote with a package in his hands-This is for you-

-Thanks-says Rev while taking the package to open it -It's a scale airplane, you know I love them-

-Yes, I know- says Tech looking at the ceiling of Rev-Your room's ceiling is full of them-

-Well is my favorite hobby -After that there was an awkward silence.

-Rev, I'm really sorry, the other time you said you wouldn't know what to do without me but the truth is that I'm the one who doesn't know what to do without you-

-Tech is fine, I forgive you-says Rev smiling -What do you think if tomorrow we try that new substance neutralizes powers? Just you, me and science-

-I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day-

The coyote and the roadrunner were reconciled and the rest of the day was normal with both nerds becoming inseparable again.

(...)

Rev was moving in dreams, deeply asleep when the door of his room was torn from his place. A large creature similar to some kind of large canine sneaked into the room until it was next to the roadrunner and began to drool over the roadrunner, bringing his fangs closer and closer to the bird's neck. But the creature will have to wait a little longer before eating the roadrunner since for the bad luck of the beast, Danger Duck was in the hall after having gone to the kitchen for a glass of midnight water.

-AAHHHHHH! -The shouted the duck throwing the glass on the floor alerting the beast of his presence -Guys Rev's boyfriend came back and I don't know if he's about to rape him or if he's hungry! -

The beast saw the duck and ran towards him with intentions of attacking him but the duck was smarter and teleported before he reached it, the beast had the bad luck that he laid the windows with one of his front legs. The beast howled in pain causing Rev to wake up.

-But what?-Rev says asleep while getting out of bed to see what was happening in the hallway -What is that? -

The creature with the sore leg ran quickly and jumped out the window. Rev ran to the window but saw nothing. Ace, Lexi and Slam left their rooms.

-What happened?-

-I don't know- Rev says confused -I just woke up and I find my door torn from its place-

-Why is there glass on the floor? -

Danger reappeared in the hallway - has Rev's boyfriend left? -

-Tech was hire? (Tech was here?) -

-I'm not talking about that boyfriend, I'm talking about who likes to give away dead animals-

-Wait, boyfriend? -

The other 4 Loonatics saw each other, it was time for Rev to know the truth-Rev-He started talking Ace-The other day a creature got into your room and we decided to investigate without you finding out so you wouldn't be scared, sorry -

-No problem, I know you did it with good intention-

At that moment a half-sleeping coyote arrives - What's up guys? -

-Until you show up Doc, where were you? -

-I was sleeping in my room. Is there a problem with that? -

-Yes, while you were sleeping your non-boyfriend was in danger-

-What?-

-He altost eat Rev (He almost eats Rev) -

-Rev, are you all right? -The roadrunner nods-I'm so glad-

-Tomorrow we will investigate more about this creature-says the leader of the Loonatics-I don't think it's a simple coincidence. All these things have happened-Ace smiles at Rev-Neglect Rev you can go back to sleep peacefully in no time-

-Thanks guys that's very nice of you-Says Rev-But where will I sleep tonight? That creature could come back and I have no door-

-You can sleep with me Rev-Says the blushing coyote -I mean if you want-

-Of course, it will be fun-

-Well if everything is resolved, I need my dream of beauty for another 5 hours-

(...)

The next day as there were no missions the yellow, orange, pink and violet Loonatics decided to go to investigate the beast, Ace had a feeling that the whole thing was a revenge plan so the 4 went to Acmetropolis prison .

The Loonatics were scrolling through cells looking for possible culprits when they came face to face with the world's least favorite evil genius, Mastermind or simply Mallory Casey.

-Oh! But what a lovely surprise - Mastermind says with a grim smile - My friends Loonatics came to visit but where is the mangy dog and the bird? Or is he already ate his friend hahahaha-

-Listen airship head-Lexi says furious-If you were the one who sent that creature to attack Rev I swear I will blow your head-

-Creature? Ah you mean the mangy dog-The Loonatics look at her with confusion-Don't tell me that you didn't realize hahahaha You are more stupid than I thought! -

-What is so funny? -Asked the leader of the Loonatics -What do you know Mastermind? -

-I know everything, I'm a genius -She says in an egocentric way -That creature as you call it is nobody but your dear friend, the mangy dog-

-Tech is the beast?! - The 4 heroes shouted at the same time.

-I knew that he would stand between the bird and the laser, that laser slowly changes the DNA until it returns to its most primitive form -Explains Mastermind-And if I remember correctly, the coyotes eat roadrunners -The woman with a big head began laugh-Hahahaha I will take away everything he loves, his intelligence, his prestige, his beloved Rev and the best thing is that he is going to be the one who takes it from himself. I already imagined the pathetic mangy dog when he knows that he killed and ate the love of his life and that his friends hate him for that hahahaha-

-Oh that's why Tech had a wound on his hand like the creature -Danger says- It also makes sense of the fact that he wants to rape Rev-

-Yoeu abe an evil woman (You are an evil woman) -

-I know, thanks hahaha. The total effect of the laser should take effect in a short time according to my calculations-says Mallory laughing-And they are always accurate-

-Ace-Says worried Lexi-Rev and Tech are alone in the lab and today Tech was going to test the substance neutralizes powers in Rev-

-If Tech transforms and Rev doesn't have its speed ...- Ace says.

-The coyote will eat the roadrunner -Danger says alarmed -In more ways than one-

-How do we reverse it? -

-The effect of the laser is not permanent, it will disappear in a few days-Mastermind says downplaying the matter-I wanted the mangy dog to be aware of all the damage he had done before he was put in prison for murder-

-Loonatics fast no time to lose! -

-You carry a shovel! -The villain shouted with amusement -You will need it to collect the remains of your friend hahahaha! And take a photo of the dog's face when he finds out that he killed the bird-

Meanwhile the red and green Loonatics were in the lab about to test the power neutralizer.

-So you're ready, right? -Says Curious-Can I try it now? -

-Of course Rev-Say Tech pointing to Rev-One shot and for 24 hours you won't have your speed, your GPS or your ability to fly, in other words no powers-

-24 hours? Isn't it a long time? -

-Not when you want the villains to reach prison without inconvenience-

-Good point, what are you waiting for? Shoot-Tech sprinkles Rev with the substance-Are you there? -

-Yes, are you feeling well? -The roadrunner nods -Okay try running, flying or tracking something-

Rev tried to run at full speed but only managed to reach 60 km / h -It's worked! -Rev shouted happy-Tech it's worked! -

-That's amazing - Tech says while storing the substance in one of his drawers - Well now we must see that you really do not have your powers for 24 hours-

-What do you think of to try it? -

-Well, I was thinking about ...- Tech couldn't finish talking because his body started to ache -Ahhh! -

-Tech! -Rev yelled worried running at a normal speed to the coyote-Tech what happens to you? -

The coyote groaned in pain as he writhed on the floor. His hair began to grow and his size also tearing his suit in the process.

The roadrunner backed away with fear-Tech What's the matter with you? -  
Whisper Rev. Coyote's fangs grew and his eyes changed, he put his eyes on the roadrunner while drooling. Tech in his last moment of sanity said.

-Rev please ... forgive me-After that the transformation is complete.

-You ... You were the one who went into my room the other two nights? Is that why you've acted so strange?-Rev says trying to understand everything-I can't believe it, Tech I ...-

The coyote started to growl and the roadrunner started running "What am I going to do now?" the roadrunner thought desperately while running. "Think Rev, think" Rev was moving at a normal speed for a roadrunner between the halls, that reminded him of something "I know, I'll go to the armory for my exo-suit that I used when Sypher stole our powers, and so I can have my super-speed to get out of here for help. " The roadrunner began to go to the stairs, he had to go down two floors, when he managed to go down 1 floor he was in the living room and made the mistake of turning, his heart started beating a thousand an hour to see that his best friend was closer and closer, Tech was stepping on Rev's heels. To Rev's bad luck, Tech took him by the foot and pulled him toward him, causing Rev to crash hard against the floor.

-Au! -He shouted in pain, pouting-That hurts! You know it, do not you?!-

-Grrrrrrr-It was the only response he received from the coyote that pulled him closer and closer-Grrrrr-

-Sorry me for this-Rev says before kicking him in the injured hand with his free foot to release him.

The coyote groaned in pain and released the foot of the roadrunner, take advantage to continue running in search of a way out but the coyote quickly recovered and resumed the hunt. Rev was about to go out a door but at that moment Tech used his magnetic powers to put the metal kitchen table on the road preventing the "Great, he does have his powers" thought the roadrunner looking for another way out. Every time the roadrunner found a possible exit the coyote blocked it, cornering the roadrunner in the process. Rev Runner did not realize the danger until his back crashed into the wall, he was trembling "I never thought the coyote who finally ate a roadrunner was Tech" I thought Rev "Why did I never make a will?" and then he said.

-However, I will do it now: I leave all my clothes to Lexi even that white sweater with pearls and my caramel colored sweater with brown buttons that I love so much; To Ace I leave all my anime, sleeves and merchandise of ninjas and warriors in addition to my collection of basherball collectible cards; To Slam I leave my videogames of fights and all the snacks, sweets and candies that I have under my bed; To Danger I leave my collection of magical girl style anime that you like so much, in addition to all my beauty products, I know that it is you who uses me the cucumber cream; Tech if it's you again, I leave you the folder of future projects I've been working on, the photo album of our friendship, my diary that reveals what I really feel for you, my collection of planes and scale ships, my music and my collection of stuffed animals, especially the couple of stuffed animals from Rev and Tech, and the large-sized Tech I sleep with at night; and to Rip, my beloved younger brother I leave all things related to science and the rest of my other things, I know that you will be a great entrepreneur for Roadrunner companies and please take care of Ma and Pa-Said Rev in his typical fast talk-Let's just once with me Take me at once! -He shouted with his eyes closed -If you want me, I'm yours! -

Coyote's face went from confusion to a kind of crooked smile, Tech opened his mouth showing his large, sharp fangs, slowly bringing them closer to Rev's neck. While Rev had his eyes closed, he could feel the drool falling in his neck. Rev tightened his eyes even more when he felt Tech's breath on his neck and fangs pinking his neck.

-Ahhhh! -Rev yelled in pain when Tech's fangs embedded in his skin - Ahhh! ahh ah ...-

Rev's shout grew louder and louder until he didn't hear, he had fainted. Tech stopped biting the roadrunner's neck, it was a deep mark, enough to leave a scar but not enough to kill. The coyote ran his tongue through the wound to clean the remains of blood, then took the bird as if it were a princess being rescued or a bride by the threshold to take it to who knows where.

(...)

When Rev opened his eyes he was sore and dizzy, he tried to see around him realizing that he was in a kind of Nest? Made with bed sheets that he recognized as his and Tech's, as well as some pillows of the living room.

-What is this? - Rev says touching something hairy at his side -It's so soft, warm and ... It's moving! -

The "soft and warm" thing Rev was touching was Tech's bare and hairy back, Rev pulled his hand away when Tech turned to see the bird that was shaking. Tech seemed to smile and then ran until he was in front of his desk, grabbed a drawer with his teeth and put it in front of Rev. Rev looked at him confused without knowing what to do when the coyote growled.

-Do you want me to see what's inside? -The coyote growled again-Okay, I will-With his hands shaking Rev saw what was inside the drawer, he was surprised to see a picture of him and Tech a few years ago-This is when we met-Tech put his claw on the photo and made a kind of sign indicating that he turned it around, Rev saw that there was something written and read it-"The day my life changed forever, the day I met who it would be ..." -Rev stopped reading to see the coyote in the eyes-"The love of my life"-His eyes filled with tears of joy-Oh Tech! I felt that too when we met, I love you too-The coyote ran his tongue over the roadrunner's face, Rev kept seeing things inside the drawer and saw several photos of them two and some of him alone, there was one of his feathers, several poems that Tech had written about both, and several things that were memories of his adventures and misadventures - But then why did you chase me? If you are in your primitive state and did not want to eat me, then what else ...-Rev saw that Tech's gaze changed to a more perverse-Oh! - Rev says with his red cheeks when he understood all the signs the coyote had given him-Oh that, well it's also an instinct I guess-

Tech saw Rev in search of an answer-Grrrr? -

-What? I'm sorry I didn't understand you-

Tech points to himself and then to Rev-Grrrrrr-Grunts in a provocative tone-Grrrr? -

The roadrunner looked down and saw something between the coyote's legs, something big, straight and hard-Wait you talk about ...- Rev's face was a tomato-You talk about it, right? -The coyote growled in response -Well I will not tell you that I had not thought about that before and I will not tell you that I do not want to do it but Are you sure? -

-Grrr! -Tech says animatedly while moving the tail from one side to the other-Grrrrr ... arrr-

-Well I feel flattered -Rev says nervously -I never thought that my first time was like that, I say yes I thought that my first time was with you but I never thought that it was with you in your "primitive" way, in a nest made with bed sheets, in the floor of your laboratory but well the best things are those that are not planned hahaha-Rev says something less nervous and then use a more sensual tone -What do you have in mind? -The coyote did not wait another minute and threw himself on his "prey" -Oh you're excited baby! Me too! -

The coyote was on the roadrunner looking him up and down, Tech ripped Rev's suit without any delicacy leaving the poor and helpless roadrunner as he came into the world. He saw his delicate body in detail: Rev's body was curvilinear, thin and stylized; long, thick and sexy legs very sexy; curved hips and something wide to be a boy; a perfect butt, big and fat; soft and shiny feathers; emerald eyes with a touch of blue reminiscent of the crystal clear waters of an aphrodisiac beach; his body had a perfume that opened your appetite; He had a thin, long and delicate neck that looked amazing with that brand of teeth, that brand of teeth that said "He belongs to me and ONLY to me."

-Raaa ... graaa ...- says the coyote scrubbing its snout in the neck of the roadrunner-Graaa ...-

\- Do you like what you see? - Rev says in a rogue tone-Well, I do and a lot-

The roadrunner saw the body on him from top to bottom. Tech's body was perfect in Rev's eyes: A tall, thin but muscular man, you could tell he was training with weights for more than two hours; he had a body of the Greek god; a very hairy hairy body, Rev always preferred the fur before the feathers, scales or simple bare skin (even more if that fur was from Tech); Tech's arms were strong and marked; his eyes were lime green and toxic green with a touch of neon yellow; his teeth big and sharp Oh! How he would like to have those fangs between his thighs right now.

The coyote and the roadrunner began to kiss, little by little that kiss was taking passion and ended in a duel of tongues that the coyote was winning. The atmosphere was getting more and more hot every product of the flames of passion caused by years of feelings locked and finally released in an explosion of pure and forbidden love. Both had dreamed of that moment since they met and now what once seemed a distant dream was now a beautiful and perfect reality.

The coyote's hands went down the body of the roadrunner until he reached the ass, where he decided to stay longer than the account, making a groan to the roadrunner in the process. Rev's body was a guitar player and Tech was a musician playing his beloved instrument with his whole being. But the roadrunner was not far behind his hands ran through every corner of the coyote's back, sometimes entangling his hair on his finger. They stopped a few seconds to breathe and then continued with the kissing each time with more and more passion. The canine stopped kissing the bird so he could travel his body with his tongue and when he reached the thighs he began to take small bites on the thighs of the bird causing him to groan in pure pleasure.

-Grrr ...- The coyote grunted between the legs of the roadrunner and then passed his tongue through the new marks he had made on Rev's thighs, causing it to run because of pleasure.

-Ahhh! -The roadrunner shouted with pleasure-Tech let me show you what I feel! Please let me give you pleasure! -The canine stopped licking and moved to see the bird in the eye, the roadrunner smiled and said in the most sensual voice that the coyote has heard before-Now relax and let me take care of mini-Tech-

Rev put himself between the legs of the coyote and began to put his tongue on the tip of the penis causing groans and grunts from the coyote. Rev circled Tech's penis with his tongue, all while looking into his eyes, making the whole thing even hotter. Rev began to introduce the Tech member into his mouth and then begin to suck, lick and momentarily bite, Tech moaned and groaned, he took Rev's head for his beautiful violet feathers and began to pressure causing his member to enter more Bird's mouth almost touching his throat. Tech's penis went in and out of Rev's mouth as if it were his home, the action remained like that for ten minutes until Tech ejaculated inside Rev's mouth, Rev as a whole good child swallowed everything they gave him causing Tech to groan and growl with joy.

Rev leaned back asking for air but Tech had other plans. He took him by the hips and pulled him close to him and then turned him causing Rev's back to curl like a bristly cat. Tech passed his penis through the entrance of Rev but after all at this time Tech was a beast following instinct, without the slightest delicacy was introduced into Rev.

-Ahhhhhhh! Teeeeechhhh! -Rev yelled with tears in his eyes, it hurt a lot ... but he didn't want him to stop for anything in the world.

A small part of Tech was still aware and that little part told him "This is wrong, Rev deserves to be treated like royalty not like a sad slut" but then he thought "Fuck it! This is the best thing I've done in my life! The best thing is that it is not a dream and that Rev agrees. " Tech pumped and pumped Rev as if Rev was the pump of a water well and he the poor thirsty farmer in search of water. The small part of Tech that was still reasoning asked Rev if it hurt.

-Grrrrr? -He asked or at least tried to ask the coyote.

Rev did not understand what the coyote meant by his tone, he knew he was worried - What if it hurts?-The coyote growled again -Not as much as when you introduced it, in fact it feels very good- Rev said and then began to move the hips slowly causing moans from both his and the coyote.

Rev felt that something inside him was growing, that something was the Tech knot. As that knot grew it only made one thing clearer: "He was from Tech and Tech was his." Rev was moving his hips frantically and Tech was going inside out until ...

-Ahhhhh! -Rev groaned with pleasure when Tech ran inside him - Techhhh! -

-Grrrrrr-Tech growled with pleasure when the knot reached its maximum size-Grr..Reev-

Both of them fell exhausted the knot would not disappear in a few hours so they took advantage that the Tech member would not leave Rev's body in a few hours, he put himself on Rev being careful not to hurt HIS Rev and began kissing him wildly while Rev he scratched his back for pleasure.

(...)

The Loonatis arrived as quickly as they could to their barracks, they were worried that it was too late for the poor Rev. When they opened the front door they found the living room and part of the kitchen made a total disaster, everything gave indications that there was a fight, a very big one.

-Oh no, we're late-Lexi says with tears is her eyes-Oh Rev-

Slam cried-Rev isus dead (Rev is dead) -

-Lexi, Slam, you two breathe to calm down- Ace says trying to calm his friends-Rev must be fine, he is a strong roadrunner-

-Ahhhhhhh !! - That was the voice of Rev-Tech please! -

-Its alive!-Shouted excitedly Lexi and Slam-Rev is alive! -

\- $ 20 dollars -Danger says- $ 20 dollars that he is violating-

-Loonatic let's help our friend! -

The 4 heroes climbed the stairs silently so that Tech would not listen to them and thus be able to save Rev. The screams were heard from the laboratory so they decided to go there. To avoid making noise, they decided that Danger would teleport them inside the laboratory. There were some feathers and some hairs at the entrance of the place, they decided to walk a little more and found a kind of nest made with sheets and pillows but what caught his attention was the great beast back that was his friend Tech. His back was all scratched making it appear that he and Rev had had a great fight. Tech moved wildly doing what they thought was "eating Rev".

-Tech stop! You can't eat Rev!-Ace shouted causing Tech to turn - But what?! -

All the heroes gasped in surprise when they saw Rev with the red face, sweaty and naked under Tech, the roadrunner had a small stream of a viscous, white-colored liquid next to his mouth and chest.

-What are you guys doing here ?! - Shouted desperate and nervous Rev.

-We think that ... well we think that he ... and that you ...-

\- Said once Rabbit-Danger tells Ace-These 3 idiots thought that Doc was eating you, I was the only one who knew he loved you in 4 from the beginning-

-Grrrrrrrrrr! -Group Tech furious and iron about to jump on the intruders and ruin passions of his friends, all that action had whetted his appetite.

-Tech calm down, calm down my love-says Rev in a soft and sweet voice trying to calm Tech so that he is not jumping on his friends to eat them -Out of here!-Rev yelled throwing a cushion at Danger's head.

The guys grabbed Danger so he is teleported outside the laboratory. Once out of the lab the duck says.

-You owe me $ 20 dollars-

Meanwhile on the other side of the door a tired Rev dropped into Tech's muscular chest.

-Do you think they were surprised with ours? -

-Grrrr ....- Tech grunted and then hugged Rev protectively before bedtime.

(...)

The next morning Rev woke up with a hip and back pain of epic proportions, Tech kindly "offered" to help walk to the kitchen, of course Rev forces him to put something on the bottom since that part ONLY Rev could see it. Tech gently took Rev and took him to the kitchen, carefully leaving him in his chair and Rev thanked him with a kiss on the lips. Rev's powers had returned but he was still in pain but less than when he woke up. The roadrunner could stand up so he decided to prepare breakfast for "his man."

When the other 4 Loonatics woke up they found a scene between tender and strange: Rev with an apron sitting next to Tech while he was eating everything the roadrunner had prepared for him, Rev cleaned the stains and pieces of food left in Tech's cheeks.

-Oh hello guys! -Rev says cheerful-Sorry for yesterday but it was your fault for entering without touching, I would stop and make a formal bow but my hip hurts hahaha-Rev shows them a plate with homemade pancakes -Want ? -

-Well I am a little hungry -Ace says but when he was about to touch the fork Tech growled at him -I think we better eat cereal -All Loonatics nodded.

-Excuse Tech, he's a little jealous-says Rev with a small smile -What did you discover yesterday? -

-Well we discovered that the cause of this was Mastemind-Tech growled at the name but then continued eating -She devised everything for Tech to eat you-

-In theory-Danger says -He did eat you just look at that mark on your neck-

-According to what I read several years ago in my biology class-Rev the brand is touched -This means that I am "owned by Tech", this is how marriage was requested in early times-

-So you and he are engaged-Lexi says excited -Oh! Rev you would look beautiful in a wedding dress-

Tech growls implying that he agrees with her - Before talking about a wedding - Says Rev ashamed - I would like that if Tech will continue like this or I will have my nerd again, it's not that I mind staying with this Tech-

-Don't worry Rev-Say Ace smiling -The good Doc will be back in a few days-

-And when he return I think we could pay a visit to a certain genius-says Rev with some evil in his voice-To thank and that-

(...)

The days passed, it had been almost 1 week since it all started and the red and green Loonatics had been living a love story similar to beauty and the beast or tarzan. The reverse transformation was almost complete, Tech looked like a mixture between his normal self and his beast self, and he spoke in a growl but he could understand what he said. Luckily for the happy couple things had been quiet in Acmetropolis so they had the afternoon off. Tech and Rev decided to go to the park for a relaxing walk holding hands.

-The most likely grrr is that tomorrow I return to normal grrrr-says Tech trying to be as clear as possible.

-That's good ...- Rev was going to keep talking but he felt a little touch on his leg -Ah? -Rev looks down and sees the sweet girl the other day-Hi beautiful, I had not seen you How are you ? -

-Hello Rev-The girl says -I have been fine since you saved me And you? -

-Excellent-Says Rev looking sideways at Tech-But tell me just Rev What is your name? -

-Elvira-Says the smiling girl but then realizes the presence of Tech-Is he Mr. Dog? -

-Coyote grrrrrr indeed-says Tech causing a laugh in the roadrunner.

-He is your husband? -The girl asked innocently causing the two heroes to blush-Mami says that people who behave like you are in love-

-Well ... your mother is grrrr right-says Tech taking the hand of Rev stronger-He grrr is the love of my life grrrr-

-And you're mine-Rev says as he kisses his cheek -And the answer to your question Elvira is that we are both boyfriends-

-Engaged grrrr in reality-Says the coyote passing his hand through the roadrunner's neck mark -In a short time grrrr he will be grrrr part of the Coyote family-

-And you from the Runner-Says Rev fun-You and Ralph Runner will be relatives-

-It's worth grrrrr it to have you grrrrr-

-When will you have children? -The little girl asked causing both of them to blush and get nervous.

-Well grrrrr we don't grrrrr we talked about it-says Tech nervous.

-Why not? Rev likes children and is good with them and you are scary Mr. Coyote but with Rev being a good "mother" nothing happens right? -

-It's complicated-Rev says embarrassed-Maybe after we got married-

-I would not grrrrr care to start a family with you-says Tech smiling -It is the opposite-

-I wouldn't care either-He says looking into his eyes-It's time for the Coyote and Runner families to settle their differences-

-Elvira!-

-They are parents, I have to go-Says Elvira-Goodbye Rev and promised fiancé of Rev, I hope that when you get married continue fighting the crime and have several super-babies-The girl started running towards her parents -Bye! -

-Bye! -They both said at the same time.

-Do you know Tech? -Rev says calling her boyfriend's attention-Mallory's plan was the best thing that could have happened to us-

-Grrrr although I find it hard to admit it-says Tech-I agree grrrrr-

-All this was strange, I admit it, but - Rev says stopping walking, Tech imitated this action and they both met each other's eyes -Without all this neither of them would have had the courage to confess-

-Yes, we have to thank thank you all for Mallory-says Tech with a crooked smile and I think I know how to do it-

(...)

In the prison of Acmetropolis the prisoner Mallory Casey, aka Mastermind was in her cell reading an advanced robotics book when in front of her eyes she saw the most beautiful scene of her life: The great Doctor Tech E Coyote dressed as any prisoner being escorted By a prison guard, the coyote or "mangy dog" had his arms on his back with power-neutralizing bracelets on his hands and walked with his head down as the guard pushed him forward.

-Guard!-She shouted cheerfully-Could a moment come?-The guard along with the mangy dog approached her cell-Could you tell me the reasons for the confinement of this poor devil?-

Tech ducked his head and if she was not mistaken, she could hear his crying - Doctor Tech E Coyote was found guilty - says the guard with a cold voice.

-Guilty? Of murder I guess but the question is how did he kill that poor roadrunner?

-You are wrong Miss Casey, he was not blamed for murderer-

\- Was it by cannibalism then? That's ridiculous the person who ate was a roadrunner not a coyote or even canine-

-Dr. Tech E Coyote was found guilty-The guard takes off his helmet revealing his identity-For being very sexy-

Mastermind's face landed pale like a sheet of paper -You? But... but-

-What happens Mallory? -Required Rev dressed as a guard-It seems you saw a ghost-

-How? I'm supposed to be a mangy dog good for nothing I was going to eat you-

-In theory-Tech says raising his head to show an egocentric smile-I did eat Rev-Says Tech winking-I ate him whole on the floor of the laboratory, in my room and in his-

-Don't forget the bathroom floor honey -Rev says smiling at Mastermind-And the kitchen counter-

-You were supposed to suggest your primitive instincts-

-And he did- Rev says as he kisses his cheek-Only he didn't follow the instincts you thought-

-Mallory we want to thank you-says the coyote with a crooked smile-You were right I was pathetic for not being able to confess to Rev after so many years of keeping my love a secret but thanks to you I finally got it in addition ...-

-We are committed-The roadrunner says while showing the mark of his neck-We would show you the rings but we will wait to use them until the engagement party-

-We'd invite you but you know-says Tech raising his shoulders -You are locked up for being crazy-

-AHHHHH I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING! DAMN DAMAGED DOG! -

The heroes turned around and started walking, their homework was already done and it was a lot of fun to do it.

-You want to eat something?-

-Only if I'm not on the menu-

-You will be dessert-

After that they both kiss, that was just the beginning of the long and wonderful life that awaited them together. Who would say it all started with an evil plan? Maybe Tech would have to start freeing his wild side more often.


End file.
